Revenge
by FlameNight
Summary: Anna and Matt's family has been killed by a pureblood. Zero killed the pureblood but what happens when the pureblood's mate thinks that Anna killed it. And how will Anna defend herself? Forever incomplete due to lack of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it" I swore as yet another vampire appered.

"Anna behind you!" My brother Matt yelled, I spun around and fired my cross bow, hitting the vampire in the chest turning him to dust.

"Oh, you are a good fighter," The royal blood laughed, " I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long time."

"Challenge," I snorted, "You've been letting you minoins fight for you."

"You want me to fight," She asked, slowly starting to smile. She took a step towards me. I raised my crossbow.

"Anna, Matt wear are you?" My Mother called as she and my father got back from shopping.

I looked over at the pureblood. She was staring in the derection of the house wear my parents were. She smiled and started to walk in the derection of the house.

"No!" I shouted and lunged towards her. She just waved her arm, sending me flying threw at least three trees. I blacked out.

I groaned, slowly sitting up. Why was I lying on the ground? I gasped. The vampire! I got to my feet and started to run towards the house. How long was I out?

"Anna" A voice whispered to my left. I spun holding up the dagger that I hid in my boot.

"Matt?" I whispered. He suddenaly ran out from between two trees and jumped into my arms. I stumbled back, almost falling.

"Matt are you alright?" I asked nearly crying in relief that he was ok.

"She sent me to get you," He sobbed into my neck.

"Why?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. Matts arms tightened around my neck, he started crying harder.

"She k-k-killed them!"He sobbed his whole body shaking.

Anger nearly overwhelmed me. First she breaks into my house and tries to kill Matt. Now she killed my parents? She is going to pay.

I gently put Matt down and hand him my dagger. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I whisper. Matt grabs my arm clinging onto it as if it were his lifeline.

"I promise I'll be right back." I whisper, gently tugging my arm out of his grip. He releases me."Go hide behind the tree agian ok?" I ask, he nods and hides.

"Prepare to die," I whisper to the pureblood and started walking slowly in the derection of the house, my leg really I ignored the pain. As I got closer to the house I found my crossbow.

I look down at it and walk past it.

If I'm going to kill this vampire its going be killed with my own hands.

I reach the house. The vampires there and waiting for me. She sees me and smiles. Its not a nice smile, its pure evil. She looks me up and down, throws back her head and laughed.

"You think you can beat me with you own bear hands?" She asked laughter in her voice.

In answer I pull back my hand and punch her in the face as hard as I can. I hear a satisfying crunching sound as my fist conected. She stumbled back a few steps before getting over her surprise and regaining her balence. Her eyes stared to glow red.

"You wanted a fight, you got one." She snarled and lunged at me. She punched me in the gut. I doubled over as I did her knee slambed in my face.

"Do you regret challenging me to a fight?" She taunted.

"Regret is for the weak." I maneged to gasp out.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make you regret it." She grabbed me around the throat and lifted me up into the air.

"Afraid?" She laughed.

"No" I wheezed.

She then pulled me closer. I felt her fangs against my throat.

"I wonder if you'll regret it when I turn you into a vampire." She pulled back and smiled at me, I could see her fangs. She laughed and her head darted towards my throat.

"BANG" She froze. Her head slowly lifted from my throat, blood was dripping from her mouth. She turned to dust. I gasped and dropped to the ground. I looked up. Standing there was my brother, a man with silver hair, and a man or wait was the a woman in a scarf?

"Anna!" Matt cried running towards me. Only then did I relize that I was lying on the ground, cover in blood. I tried to get up incase these people were a threat but couldn't. My leg hurt to much. I fell back to the ground. Matt finaly reached me and warped his arms so hard around my neck I almost choked.

"Are you all right?" The woman- man asked.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to get to my feet agian. This time I was able to stand. But Matt wasn't able to hang onto my neck so instead he clung to my hand.

"I'm Kaien Cross and this is Zero." His said waving his hand towards the man named Zero."What are your na-" Cross begain to ask, but Zero interupted him.

"Check their necks." He snapped.

"Oh yes of course." Cross said and started reaching for Matt. I smacked his hand away.

"What do you think your doing" I snarled pushing my brother behind me.

"I'm checking to see if the vampire bit him." He said.

"I think I'm perfectly capible of checking myself," I snapped, I spun around and put two fingers under my brother chin and tilted it to the side. I gasped in horror. On the side of my brother neck were two tiny holes. How could this have happened? I thought frantically. I hid my brother! Unless.. Unless she bit him while I was unconscouis! Stupid, stupid me! I was only thrown threw three trees, I should have sucked it up and stay conscouis!

"He was bitten" Cross murmered from behind me.

"Yes," I whispered in a horrified voice.

"Well todays you lucky day because I run a school for vampires and humans." He said cheerfully.I slowly turn murder in my eyes. Cross's eyes widened.

"Luckey day" I snarl, "My brother was just bitten by a vampire, and your saying its my FREAKING LUCKY DAY?"

"Well maybe lucky was a bad choice of words, I apoligize." Cross said.

"Am I a vampire?" My brother asked in a terrified voice.

I didn't answer.

"Yes you are but at my school, the vampires are nice and they'll help you." My brother still looked terified so Cross continued." You don't even have to drink real blood."

"I don't?" Matt asked hopefully.

"No" Cross smiled.

"Can I go there?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'd love to have you and your sister come to my school."

Matt looked up at me, his expression hopeful.

"Whatever" I said.

"Wonderful, now may I now your names?" He asked.

"I'm Matt" Matt smiled and shook Cross's hand. THey both looked at me.

I didn't answer.

Cross sighed. "I already know you name is Anna. Its nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

I didn't take it.

Cross keeped his hand held out. I sighed and shook his hand. He smiled.

"Well now that we know each other lets go shall we?" He said, starting to walk towards the other side of the house wear his car was. Zero didn't fallow.

"Wears Zero going?" I asked.

"He's going to take care of the bodies." Cross said quietly so Matt wouldn't hear

I nodded and kept walking."shouldn't we grab some of our stuff?" I asked not wanting to leave all my books behind.

"I'll send some one to get your stuff," Cross said as we got into the car.

"Whatever."

It took about ten minutes to get to his school. It was freaking HUGE.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," My brother said cheerfully, looking up at the tall pureblood.

"Hello, I am Kaname. What is you name?" The vampire named Kaname asked.

"Matt."

"And yours?" Kaname asked turning towards me. My lip curled as I looked at the pureblood. He looked like he was a prince or something like that.

Chairman Cross sighed, " This is Anna, Anna this is Kaname leader or the vampires at this school."

Figers.

Kaname glanced at me. "This is the hunter that managed to survive the pureblood attack? Is she a hunter?" He asked disbalief in his voice.

"Yeah," I snapped. "Don't sound so surprised."

He blinked as if shocked that I would talk to him like that. I chuckled. If he thought I was going to treat him with respect then he is going to be dissapointed.

"So, is this boy going to be joining the Night Class?" He asked.

"Well-"Cross began to say.

"No way in hell." I interupted Cross.

"So your planing on making your brother sufer? He needs other vampires around him so they can teach him how to control the blood lust." Kaname said in an emotionless voice.

"He doesn't need a bunch of stuck-up blood suckers to teach him how to control the blood lust." I growled. If this dude doesn't stop saying dumb things, I'm going to hit him so hard his teeth fall out.

"Cross," A male voice snaps from behind me. I turn.

Woah, what happened to him? He was missing an eye. It looked like he was a pirate. Hehe. Were is his pet bird?

"I'm not teaching anymore. These kids are on my last nerve." He said. But then blinked as if just relizing that my brother and I were standing there.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"THis is Matt and Anna. Matt was bitten by a pureblood so he will joining the Night-" I cut him off with a growl.

"..." I growl slowly, in case this guy is retarded.

"Anna." Kaname said from behind me. I slowly hands balled into fists. Don't lose your temper. Don't lose you temper. I chanted inside my head.

"You don't have a choice" Kaname continued. " When your brother starts to feel bloodlust he will go crazy and become a danger to everyone and we will have no choice but to kill him."

PUNCH!

"You stupid pureblood! You dare threaten my brother? I should kill you right now!" I snarl. Kaname's on the ground, his nose bleeding for a second before it slowly gets up and turns to chairman Cross.

"You might want to put this girl in angermanegment before she hurts someone." He said calmly, to calmly.

"Angermanegmet? You just threatened my brother and you want to put me in angermanegment class?" I pulled back my arm so I could punch him again but before my fist contacted his face his hand caught mine. His red eyes met mine.

"Punch me agian and you'll regret it." He warned me in a quiet voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Am I sopposed to be afraid of you? Your just another bloodsucker nothing special."

His eyes glow red and he turns around quickley stalking towards the Night class dorms. Cross sighs from behind me. I turn.

"What?" I ask."Did I say something wrong?"

"Your never sopposed to insult a pureblood vampire, or HIT him." He sighed and looked in the direction the Kaname had gone.

"Oh well, its to late to apoligize now. You can say your sorry tomorrow." He said turnig towards the dude with the eye patch."Oh and this is Yagari Toga."

I didn't anwser, all I did was glare at Chairman Cross.

"What?" He asked in a shoked voice. "what did I say?"

"You want me to say I'm sorry to the stupid blood sucker? After what he said?" Wow was everyone on the purebloods side?

"Nice to meet you Anna." Yagari said.

"Whatever," I grumble still mad that the pureblood threatened my brother.

"Well I'll show you where you'll be staying Anna." Cross said starting to walk away.

"Where will my brother be staying?"

"In the Moon dorm." Cross said and waved his hand in a gesture that said I was sopposed to follow him.

I didn't move.

"Relax Anna he'll be fine."

I still didn't move.

"Stop being so stubborn and follow me."

Not moving.

He sighed. "Fine then he can stay in the day class boys dorm."

"Are you going to move?"

"Mmm? What did you say I wasn't listening."

Cross groaned and grabbed my arm tugging me towards the girls dorm.

I turned Matt was being lead to the boys dorm by Yagari. He was already talking to Yagari as if they were long lost friends. Poor Yagari, my brothers going to talk his ear off.

"So, does this school have a libary?" I asked. Libary's were my safe place. Where I can relax and just read.

Cross blinked, looking surprised. "You read?" He asked.

"Yea."

"What types of books do you like to read?"

"Vampire."

"Really I didn't think you would read those types of books since you hate vampires."

"Ok. First I don't hate vampires. I just strongly dislike them. And second I only reads those books because they make fun of vampires."

Cross sighed. "Of course." We stoped in frount of the dorm room.

"This is wear you'll be staying. Lets go meet you dorm mate." He said cheerfully.

He lead me up some stairs. THen we walked to the very last room of the hallway. Cross knocked on the door. A girl with blond hair answered the door.

"Hi Chairman, is that my new room mate." She asked looking at me. She smiled.

"Yes this is Anna, Anna this is Rose."

"Hi Anna."

"Sup Rose?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Nothin'."

"Well Rose I hope you don't mind showing Anna around." Chairman Cross said starting to walk away.

"Of course not."

As soon as we were alone Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room.

"OMG" She gasped. "Are you like a modle or something? Your beautiful!"

"Umm..." What do I say? Do I say she's pretty too?

Before I could say anything. She was behimd me storking my hair.

"Its such a beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen. And so long! Its past your hips!" She said in a blur she was infrount of me agian.

"And you eyes. There golden. Are you wearing contacts?"

"No.."

"Oh I'm so sorry" She giggled. "You must think I'm weird. Its just that you so pretty."

"Don't worry about it, now which ones my bed?" I asked. I was exausted.

"Oh yours is the one by the window."

"Thanks." I said walking over to the bed, and practically falling onto it.

"Aren't you going to get in you P.J's?" She asked.

"No," I mumbled almost half asleep.

"Good night." She said turning out the light.

I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no reviews. Yet. I have like, two more chapters ready. Review and tell me if I should post them<strong>! _Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

-

"Ok class, please open your notebook to page 27." The teacher said.

I open the notebook. "Were studing in the earth?" I asked. What was there to know?

Rose shugged her shoulders.

The teacher started to talk. I sighed. This was really boring. Oh well, I should catch some shut eye. I closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when the techer slamed his book on my desk, nearly hitting my head.

"Miss. Night would you like to geuss how old the earth is." He asked in a mocking voice. I glared at him, this dude really pisses me off. Plus he just woke me up and I'm never in a good mood when I've just woken up. And I don't think before I speak so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"A few years younger then you thats for sure." I said in a bored voice. Everyone in the class started to laugh. THe teachers face went red.

"To the chairman's office right now." He ordered pointing towards the door.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

I sigh. "Your going to send me to the chairman's office just so he can tell me I have detention? Don't you think it would be smarter if you just told me I had detention instead of sending me all the way to the chairman's office? It would save us both time."

His face goes even redder. He grabbs me by the arm. My reflexes kick in. I grab him by the arm and slam him into the desk. I freeze. Whoops. He turns his head and looks at me.

"I'll go the the office now."

He nodds.

I turn around and walk out of the classroom. I laugh quietly. I feel like I'm walking to my doom. Dun, dun, dun.

-Kaien Cross-

Chairman Cross sighed. When he allowed Anna to enter his school he didn't think she would be that much trouble.

"You could apoligize." He said seriously doubting that so would.

Anna snorted from behind him. He sighed and turned. She was looking at him warily, like he might attack her. He sudied her quietly for a moment. She just stood there looking like a traped animal ready to fight for its life. He looked at the clock, the Night Class would be heading to class soon. He looked back at Anna. She was very intimidating. She could probably scare away all of the day class girls. All she would have to do was glare at them with her odd golden cat eyes.

"Your going to be a gardian. That will be your punishment." He said, trying not to laugh at her horrorfied expression.

"You want me to gard those blood suckers?"

"Yes."

"Why, you should just let the girls at them. Maybe if your lucky they'll smother them."

"You will be allowed to carry any wepon you wish."

Anna opened her mouth about to say something but shut it. Chairman Cross could see her thinking it over. He crossed his fingers behind his back hoping she would say yes. If she did maybe she would meet one of the nicer vampires and stop hating vampires so much. Cross chuckled, there was no way she was going to stop hating all vampires but maybe she could relize that not all vampires are evil.

"Fine."

Cross blinked, he had gotten wraped up in his thoughs agian. Then he smiled from ear to ear.

"Wonderful you start now."

"Now?"

"Yes go grab you weapon and head to the Moon dorms."

She sighed and turned towards the door. Cross smiled as he herd her mutter under her breath that this was a bad idea.

Because he dissagreed, he thought that this was a great idea.

He never noticed the dark figer that followed Anna out of the room.

-Anna-

"Get back!" I yelled as more day class girls tried to get past me. One of them turned on me.

"Who are you, another pethedic perfect?" The girl sneered.

I stood up straight, towering over the girl. "No, I'm you worst nightmare now go back to you dorm before you get hurt." I snared meeting her eyes. She yelped and turned around and ran. I turned around. Everyone was staring at me. I smiled. This could be fun.I bared my teeth at everyone and growled. Their eyes widened, they all turned and ran. I smiled agian, and tured to face Zero and Yuki. They were staring at me in amazement. But before they could say anything the gates opened. The Night class walked out and looked arouned them in amezement.

"Where did they all go?" One of the vampires asked.

"Anna scared them away Aido." Yuki said.

Aido turned to me. " Why would you do that?"

I shrugged. "They pissed me off."

Aido sighed, looking dissapointed started walking to class.

"Hello Anna. How are you?" Kaname asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good evening K-Kaname sama" Yuki stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Good evening Yuki, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Zero suddenly interupted. "Get to class Kuren." He growled.

"Of course ." Kaname said starting to walk away.

"Oh and Anna, I can't wait for you brother to join the Night Class." He called over his shoulder.

I growled.

"Well" Yuki said " We better go get some sleep." Yuki started to walk away, dragging Zero behind her. I sighed, I better go get some sleep.

I was walking back to my dorm when I herd Yuki scream.

Damn. 


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around and ran as fast as I could, following the sound of Yuki's scream. As I was running I saw Kaname run out of the class room.

"AAAHHHHH" I herd Yuki scream, but suddenly everything went silent. I saw Kaname run into the forest, at vampire speed. I tried to follow but he was to fast. I stoped gasping for breath, how the hell was I supposed to find them now?

"ANNA!" I herd my brothers voice scream. I froze. Someone was trying to hurt my brother. Something inside of me snarled, I gasped as I herd my bones pop. A breeze blew by carrying the smell of blood. I ran, ran faster then I thought possible rage nearly over whelming me at the thought that someone would dare try to harm my brother. I burst infrount of Matt, just as the vampire brought down his hand claws slicing across my stomach. Pain burst through me, but I ignored it. I snarled at the vampire, baring my teeth. He blinked and took a step back, just managing to avoid my punch.  
>He smiled.<p>

"Hello Anna." The vampire hissed, I insantly reconized him as a pureblood. "Do you remember the vampire that you killed? That was my mate."

Crap.

I brought my leg up and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his balence. He swiped, not going anywhere near me. I blinked. Where..? I gasped as he hit Yuki in the chest instantly killing her. Kaname's eyes flared red. He started walking towards the pureblood but out of nowhere seven level E's jumped out of the trees above us. While he was distracted the pureblood grabbed my by the hair dragging me quickly to the edge of a cliff. I gasped as he swung me over the edge by my hair. He leaned forward, bringing his face close to mine. I shivered I could see nothing human in his eyes, all I could see was rage.

"My name is Maximas. I am your death." He breathed I coughed, smelling death on his breath. I felt my eyes tear up. I don't want to die! I blinked hard, not wanting to give him the saisfaction of seeing my fear. I saw him bring his arm up claws extended. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it coming. Wait, what was I doing? I'm not going to let him kill me this easily! I have to think of Matt. Suddenly, without warning rage over whelemed me. Maximas's mate attacked me first, killing everyone in my family except for Matt yet he has the nerve to blame his mates death on me? I opened my eyes. I brought both my legs up and slamed them into his chest sending him flying. I saw his shock as his eyes met mine. I took a threatning step towards him. In a blur he was standing.

"Shifter." He whispered, so quietly I had to strain to hear him. Shifter what the hell was a shifter?

"You maybe harder to kill then I thought." He turned around and started to leave. Once agian rage swepted over me. After all he did he thought he was going to get away with it? Not if I had anything to do with it. I lunged at him. He turned around just before I hit him, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me agianst the tree. I gasped as my head hit the tree hard. I had to struggle to stay conscious.

"Don't worry little cat, I will be back, but next time you will die. Remember this, no one can protect you from me. You'll die just like your family did." And after that in a blur he was gone. I slumped to the ground, all out of energy the rage had been replaced by fear. He was right no one could protect me. Next time he came I was dead. I dropped my head into my hands, tears streaming down my face.

"ANNA!" I herd a unfimilar voice yell. I slowly got up, as I did I was suddenly awear of the pain in my stomach. I gagged and doubled over, throwing up blood. I jumped as I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was the a vampire.I didn't reconize him but my instincts told me he was somone I could trust. I herd people running up from behind him. I looked up at him.

"Please don't let them see me like this." I pleaded. He nodded and turned to the people that were now right behind him.

"I'll take care of her, you go check on Kaname-sama." He ordered. I guess it was night class students that were behind us because they instantly obeyed. Once they were gone he crouched down beside me.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo." He said brushing the hair back from my face. "Can I see how badly you hurt please?"

I hesitated, but decided he wouldn't try to hurt me. I tried to sit up, it was so painful I had to put a hand on his shoulder so I coulde sit up. I saw him my wince as he looked at my wound. Was it really as it felt?

"Okey we really should get you to the nurses office." He picked me up and started to walk towards the school. I had lost so moch blood that my wounds weren't hurting anymore, they were just numb. I felt myself start to lose consciousness.

"Is Matt alright?" I croacked in a weak voice. Ichijo smiled down at me.

"He's fine."

I sighed in relief, and finally fell into bessed unconsciousness.

-Takuma-  
>I sighed in relief as I felt Anna go limp against me. I could only imagian the pain she had been in. Her stomach hand five deep cuts across it. She was going to need stiches. I wonder how she managed to survive a fight with a pureblood. And why the pureblood came here.<p>

"Ichijo!" I herd Aido yell. I looked up. Aido looked disstressed.

"Whats wrong?" I call, hoping that nothing to terrible had happened.

"Yuki's dead! Kanames gone, I can't find him anywhere!" Aido said in a panicked voice. I froze, Yuki's dead. What will kaname do? Yuki is the only person Kaname has ever loved.

"Aido" I said, forcing myself to be calm. "Can you please take Anna to the nurses office so I can go find Kaname-sama?" I needed to find Kaname and fast, before he did something he might regret.

"Sure," Aido said reaching for Anna. I shifted her forward so Aido could take her. I tried to be careful when I handed Anna to Aido, but I herd herb whimper softly. It was then that I noticed how pale she was. How much blood had she lost?

"Hurry, she's lost alot of blood." I said looking down at myself, I was covered in blood but luckly since it was night time I didn't think anyone would be able to see my clothing anyway.

Aido nodded, and in a blur he was gone.

I sighed and turned in the direction of the school gates. Time to find Kaname.

-Anna-

"OW" I said glaring up at Aido, who was carrying me. " What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. Ok I was probably being mean, but I have five large gashed across my stomach that hurt like hell what do you expect? I groaned as felt Aido start carrying me up the stairs.

"If you fall and drop me I will kill you." I threatened, I probably would have sounded scary if it weren't for the fact that my voice was so weak.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office, and I'm not going to drop you." He said opening the door, and swiftly carrying me through the hallways to the nueses office. I stifened, something about nurses offices and hospitals creeped me out.

"I don't need to go to the damn nurses office." I said stuggling weakly in his arms. "And put me down." I hated looking so weak in frount of someone I barely knew! Damn, where was my gun when I need it?

"You have five deep gashes across you stomach, you need to go to the nurses office. So stop struggling and be still." He said opening the door to the nurses office. The nurse looked up and gasped,  
>looking horrorfied at the sight of my stomach.<p>

"What, you look like you've never seen a girl with her stomach cut open." I said bitterly, wathing as the nurse turned and grabbed a needle. Panic shot through me.

"Get the hell away from me when you have that needle." I growled, starting to struggle in Aido's arms.

"Relax, it won't hurt it will only put you to sleep for a little bit." The nurse said reasuringly. I froze, I'd herd those words before, something about them made me panic. I slamed my fist into Aido's gut, macking him release me. As sooon as I was free, I turned around and ran out of the room. I ran out of the building into the forest. For some reason the forest gave me comfort, it always had. I stoped falling to my knees as the memories asulted me.

_"Hold still, relax it won't hurt it will only put you to sleep." The man said. I looked up at him, his skin had lepord stripes on it. I tried to say something but then relized that I had no control over my body. As if from far away I felt myself snarl at him. He took a step back, fear shining in his eyes._

_"I'm not going anywhere her. She's a royal blood shifter." He shouted taking to someone I couldn't see._

_"You don't have a choice, hurry up." Someone snapped, the man with the lepord skin sigh and took a reluctant step towards me. I lunged at him, my teeth tearing into his throat, killing him insantly. I ran out of the cage that I had beed in, running into the forest. Only then did I notice that I wasn't a human, I was a lepord._

_What the hell?_


	5. Important Author's Note, Please read

Okay, I think people should know that I'm not updating until I get seven reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to know people want me to update enough to review.

So Please REVIEW!

-Flame Night


End file.
